Juntos
by Liz Rodriguez16
Summary: "-Voy a ser papá.-dijo con sus ojos brillantes, se agacho y coloco su rostro sobre mi vientre.-Hola, bebé.-dijo con voz dulce, sonreí y acaricie su cabello.-No puedes irte.-dijo de repente mirándome serio.-No puedes volver con él.-dijo serio, yo suspire."


**DISCLAIMER: Los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo "Carlisle &amp; Esme" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._**

_**"JUNTOS"**_

_**Esme Pov**_

Estaba mareada y confundida, me dolía el cuerpo entero y sentía que si me movía solo un poco caería al vació, de pronto una mano fría se coloco sobre mi frente, fue tan refrescante, sentí una maravillosa sensación por todo el cuerpo, quería abrir mis ojos y ver a quien sea que era dueño de esa dulce caricia.

-Está por despertar.-escuche una voz lejana, ¿hablaba de mí?

-Despierta, cariño.-escuche un susurro a mi lado, esa voz la conocía, no sabía de dónde pero la conocía, le brindaba calidez y tranquilidad a mi cuerpo, como si lo reconociera con esas simples palabras.

-¡Ella es mi esposa y entraré a verla sea como sea!-escuche una horrible voz que lleno mi cuerpo de ansiedad, de miedo, entonces sentí mi corazón acelerarse y la tímida caricia sobre mi frente se detuvo, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Abrí mis ojos y una fuerte luz me golpeo, parpadee intentando calmar la sensación de ansiedad que recorría mi cuerpo entero.

-Eres un maldito bastardo al pararte por aquí.-escuche la voz que hasta ese momento me había parecido tan dulce ahora dura y fría contra quien fuera que iba dirigida.

-Es mi esposa, Cullen.-dijo la otra voz, estaba nerviosa, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?-Tú eres él que debería alejarse de ella.

-No te vas a volver a acercar a ella.-estaba desesperada ¿qué nadie notaba que estaba despierta?

-¿Quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú? Bien sabes que en cuanto despierte volverá conmigo así que deja de meterte donde no te llaman.-dijo aquella voz que me trasmitía puro miedo y odio.

-No esta vez. No pienso dejar que te la lleves de nuevo, no después de cómo la dejaste.-mis ojos por fin se enfocaron en los dos hombres que se encontraban discutiendo en la puerta de la habitación, ellos ni me notaban.

Comencé a ver mis brazos que estaban con bastantes moretones, al intentar decir algo me dolió toda la cara, quise moverme pero me dolía todo y al intentarlo de nuevo un gruñido de dolor salió de mí, causando que las dos personas frente a mí se giraran a verme.

-Esme.-la dulce voz de hace unos momentos ahora tenía rostro, un hombre rubio, de ojos azules, como de 1.80 y bien formado, era bastante atractivo, él se acerco y tiernamente tomo mi mano causando descargas eléctricas, baje la mirada hasta nuestra unión y luego volví a mirar sus ojos.-Gracias a Dios despertaste. Me tenías preocupado.-dijo con infinita ternura, le dedique una sonrisa ante su dulce trato conmigo.

-Aléjate de ella, Cullen.-dijo aquella voz horrible, era un hombre castaño, no tan alto como el hombre a mi lado, ojos verdes e intensos, pero él no me miraba con cariño, él me miraba como una cosa, y al hombre que sostenía mi mano lo miraba con odio.

-Vete de aquí, Charles.-dijo con el hombre a mi lado con la voz cargada de odio, al parecer ellos no se llevaban nada bien.-Sí sabes lo que te conviene te irás antes de que llame a la policía.-los ojos del hombre castaño reflejaron miedo pero rápidamente lo sustituyo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cuántas veces me has amenazado con eso?-el hombre rubio rugió bajito.-¿Y cuántas ella te ha apoyado?-la tristeza embargo los ojos del hombre cuyas caricias me regalaban paz, ¿Qué era lo qué me estaba perdiendo?-Eso creí, ahora lárgate de aquí y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi esposa.-la mano del hombre rubio soltó la mía y me miro a los ojos de nuevo.

-Tú decides.-dijo y yo estaba tan confundida, solo podía mirar de un hombre al otro, mi respiración se acelero.-¿Quieres que me vaya?-pregunto mirando mis ojos, pero la sola idea de quedarme a solas con el otro hombre me causo un miedo inmenso, no quería que él me dejara así que rápidamente negué y tome su mano, él me sonrió con una mirada intensa y brillante.

-Esme.-dijo el otro hombre con voz profunda y grave, mirándome como si me estuviera amenazando, mi mirada rápidamente busco la del hombre que sostenía mi mano, rogándole con la mirada que lo sacara de mí.

-Vete de aquí, Charles.-dijo él con voz contenida y firme. El hombre castaño me miro furioso y dando un portazo salió de la habitación.-Tranquila nena, todo está bien.-no sabía quién era él pero lo quería conmigo, no quería que me soltará.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunte mirando sus ojos azules, él frunció el ceño.

-¿No sabes quién soy?-yo negué con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.-Espera traeré al doctor.-yo lo mire salir de la habitación rápidamente y luego volver con el doctor.

-Señora Platt ¿cómo está?-pregunto él hombre revisando los moretones de mi rostro.

-Bien.-dije con voz ronca y haciendo una mueca por el esfuerzo.

-¿Sabe como llego aquí?-pregunto, yo negué.-¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?-pregunto creo que intentando ir al grano, yo busque la mirada de el hombre tras de mí.

-Recuerdo…-forcé a mi mente, y el último pensamiento que vino a mi mente antes de despertar fue un hombre, me parecía conocido, al enfocarlo en mi mente pude ver que era el mismo que estaba ahora en mi habitación, él sostenía mis manos con fuerza y me miraba con ojos suplicantes, yo tenía puesto un vestido largo y blanco _"No te cases"_ rogo, yo lloraba e intentaba soltarme, pero él no me dejaba _"Debo hacerlo"_-Recuerdo una boda.-dije mirando al hombre que estaba tras el doctor.-Él estaba ahí.-dije señalando al hombre, el doctor hizo una mueca y asintió.

-Señora Platt, usted sufrió un accidente hace dos días.-dijo el doctor con tono profesional, yo levante la mirada con miedo hasta él.-El Señor Cullen la trajo aquí y ha estado dormida por casi 40 horas.-dijo el doctor en el tono más serio que podía, pero parecía que algo me ocultaban.

-¿Cuándo fue la boda?-pregunte con miedo, ¿Cuánto había olvidado?

-No se preocupe por eso ahora, Señora Platt. Acaba de despertar y…

-¡¿Cuándo fue la boda?!-repetí ahora como una demanda, debía saber cuánto de mi vida me había perdido.

-Hace 3 años.-dijo el hombre tras del doctor, yo abrí la boca asustada, me había olvidado de 3 años de mi vida.

-Carlisle.-lo regaño el doctor, él suspiro y se acerco a mí tomando mi mano.

-Tranquila, yo puedo contarte todo si quieres.-dijo mirando mis ojos.

-No, Carlisle. No debes forzarla a recordar.

-Quiero saber.-dije seria, el doctor negó.

-Puedes sufrir un colapso nervioso si te fuerzan a recordar todo.-dijo el doctor pero yo quería oír todo, quería que me contará lo que paso en mi vida en estos últimos 3 años.

Ahora recordaba a Carlisle, sabía que lo había querido demasiado, no como a un amigo o hermano, era un amor diferente y también recordaba a Charles, él era mi prometido aunque supongo que ahora es mi esposo, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué paso en estos años? ¿Cómo fue que Charles me dejo así? ¿Él había provocado el accidente?

-Necesito saber quien soy.-dije firme, el doctor le dio autorización a Carlisle pero le dijo que no podía soltarme todo de una sola, tenía que contarme cosas poco a poco, que yo las asimilara y tal vez eso ayudaría a que recuperara la memoria. El doctor salió de la habitación dejándonos a mí y a Carlisle solos.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-pregunto Carlisle regalándome esa sonrisa que antes me parecía tan bella y aun ahora me parecía hermosa.

-¿Por qué dijiste que Charles me dejo así?-pregunte queriendo ir directo al punto, su sonrisa se borro y sus ojos reflejaron odio.

-No creo que debamos iniciar con eso.-dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Yo sí, necesito saber cómo termine aquí.

-Sigues igual de terca.-dijo él con una sonrisa nostálgica, yo me estire y tome su mano.

-Por favor, Carlisle. Necesito saber.-él suspiro y tomando mi mano con delicadeza comenzó.

-Charles…él te dio una golpiza.-dijo con la voz llena de rencor, mis ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y entonces un flash golpeo mi mente.

_"__-Eres una zorra. Ni creas que tendrás al hijo de otro-entonces me golpeo con fuerza lanzándome al suelo."_

-No es la primera vez.-dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, no recordaba golpizas anteriores pero por ese golpe supe que no era la primera vez.

-No.-dijo Carlisle con la voz llena de dolor.-Intente sacarte de ahí pero tú…

_"__-No puedo dejarlo, si lo hago querrá lastimarte a ti también."_

_"__-Por nosotros, Esme. Podemos irnos muy lejos y él no podrá encontrarnos."_

-No quería irme.-dije cada vez más dolida, ahora recordaba, era una idiota, yo misma me había traído aquí, por no dejarlo, por cobarde, comencé a llorar con desesperación, Carlisle intentaba calmarme.-Esto es mi culpa.

-No, Esme. Nada de esto es tu culpa.-dijo con desesperación, yo lloré aun más.

-Claro que sí, si lo hubiera dejado hace años, no estaría aquí ahora.-dije con un dolor en el pecho.

-Esme, cálmate.-dijo acariciando mi vientre y mi brazo, entonces en esa caricia otra cosa vino a mi mente.

_"__-Voy a ser papá.-dijo con sus ojos brillantes, se agacho y coloco su rostro sobre mi vientre.-Hola, bebé.-dijo con voz dulce, sonreí y acaricie su cabello.-No puedes irte.-dijo de repente mirándome serio.-No puedes volver con él.-dijo serio, yo suspire."_

Mis manos rápidamente se colocaron sobre mi vientre y él lo notó, me miro a los ojos y suspiro, mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, no mi bebé, no él.

-Lo lamento.-dije llorando, yo lo había matado, debí dejarlo, no debí volver ahí, yo tenía la culpa de que mi bebé no estuviera aquí ahora.

-Tranquila, mi amor.-dijo tomando mis manos.-Tal vez él no pudo llegar a nuestros brazos pero si cumplió su misión aquí.-dijo mirándome a los ojos yo lloraba con un dolor en mi pecho.-No volverás con ese hombre, ese angelito solo quería asegurarse de eso.-dijo con dulzura.-Quería salvarte de ese hombre.

-¿Cómo puedes amarme después de lo que hice?-pregunte con el dolor marcado en mi voz, él negó y rápidamente tomo mi rostro entre sus manos con extremada delicadeza.

-Tú no hiciste nada.-dijo serio, yo sollozaba, era mi culpa.-Tú ibas a dejarlo, se suponía que irías por tus cosas y yo iría por ti más tarde. Él estaba de viaje.-dijo intentando explicar.-Cuando llegue encontré tus maletas hechas en la puerta, tú te irías conmigo, pero él llego antes.-llore con fuerza, Charles me lo había quitado, me había arrebatado a mi bebé.

-Mi bebé, Carlisle.-dije llorando, él me abrazo con ternura y beso mi frente.

-Él está en el cielo ahora, cuidando de nosotros.-dijo abrazándome y besando mi frente, cuidando no lastimarme.

-Él debe ir a la cárcel.-dije ahora sería y un poco más tranquila, Carlisle me miro confundido.-No dejaré que él se vaya sin pagar por la muerte de nuestro hijo.-dije firme, Carlisle tomo mis manos y asintió.

-Te prometo que pagará por lo que hizo.-dijo y volvió a abrazarme.

**...**

**TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

Y cumplió su promesa, Carlisle se encargo de que Charles fuera a la cárcel, yo di me testimonio y el doctor también dio su declaración, todas las pruebas fueron el fin para Charles y también lo que me dio mi libertad, porque él había tenido que firmar el divorcio.

Después de que desperté, Carlisle se encargo de cuidarme y mimarme tanto que olvide el dolor que Charles me había hecho pasar, y aunque tarde mucho en recuperarme, hoy por fin podía pensar en mi bebé como un angelito, un pequeño que estaba en el cielo cuidando de nosotros y de su hermano.

Sí, después de casarme con Carlisle a los 6 meses de separarme de Charles, quede embarazada de nuevo, de un hermoso bebé que era mi adoración, se llamaba Emmett, era un pequeño glotón que amaba las galletas desde el momento en que las conoció, y hace unos meses había aprendido a caminar y me volvía loca buscándolo por la casa pero sin duda lo amaba, era mi pequeño bebé.

-Señora Cullen está usted preciosa.-dijo mi ahora esposo llegando a mi lado y abrazándome por la cintura, sonreí y me acerque a besar sus labios, él era mi héroe, mi príncipe azul, sin él tal vez ahora seguiría en ese infierno al lado de Charles.

-Gracias, Señor Cullen.-dije sonriente, de pronto unos pequeños y torpes pasos sonaron por el pasillo y rápidamente mi precioso bebé llego a la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Papi!-grito sonriente, Emmett solo sabía esa palabra y "mamá" "galleta" "perro" y unos cuantos intentos de otras palabras.

-Hola, campeón.-dijo atrapándolo en sus brazos y levantándolo en el aire. Emmett rió con ganas mientras su padre llenaba su rostro de besos. Entonces de la bolsa de Emmett se cayó una gran galleta de chispas y él se puso rojo como un tomate, le había dicho que no podía comerlas hasta después de comer y al parecer el consiguió una de alguna forma, sin duda ese niño tenía sus trucos bajo la manga.-Creo que acaban de descubrirte.-dijo Carlisle sonriente al ver su rostro.

-Mamá.-dijo Emmett con voz dulce, él sabía comprarme y evitar que lo regañara.-O iento.-dijo con sus ojitos azules brillantes y culpables.

-Bien, pero ni una más hasta la comida.-dije sonriente, él sonrió con esa sonrisa de solo dos dientes que lo caracterizaba, entonces Carlisle tomo intento tomar una de galleta de la charola pero alcance a darle un golpecito en la mano.-Usted tampoco, Señor Cullen.

-Eor Cuen.-dijo Emmett divertido y riendo porque había regañado a su padre.

-Está bien.-dijo Carlisle como niño regañado y luego se acerco a besar mi mejilla, pero antes de alejarse susurro con voz sensual en mi oído.-Conozco algo más dulce que una galleta y sin duda lo comeré hoy en la noche.-dijo descaradamente, mi boca se abrió en una perfecta O, era un pervertido cuando se lo proponía.-Vamos a jugar.-le dijo a Emmett y él aplaudió con emoción.

**…**

Termine de abrigar a nuestro hijo y luego fui directo a nuestra habitación, Carlisle estaba limpiando la cocina mientras yo acostaba a Emmett, mientras me cambiaba por mi camisón sentí unas manos sobre mi cintura pegándome a su pecho y con su aliento chocando contra mi cuello.

-Amo la seda en ti.-dijo con una sonrisa y comenzando a besar mi cuello y sus manos comenzaron a meterse por mi camisón acariciando mi vientre con suavidad.-¿Cómo está mi bebé?-pregunto sonriente, yo suspire ante sus caricias.

-Bien.-dije entre suspiros.-Con muchos antojos.-dije sonriente, él sonrió también.

-¿Qué antojos?-como se le ocurría hacerme platica mientras sus manos me recorren el cuerpo y sus labios acarician ese punto en mi cuello que sabe es mi perdición.

-Chocolate.-dije con voz entrecortada, quería más, quería que me tocara más.

-¿Qué más?-pregunto mientras recorría los tirantes de mi camisón y dejando que cayera al suelo. Quede solo en ropa interior, con mis senos libres y ahora más sensibles, tenía 3 meses de embarazo y no podía estar más feliz.

-Crema batida.-dije sin aliento, sus manos atraparon mis senos y los acaricio con cuidado.

-Mmmm yo podría hacer mucho con esas dos cosas y contigo.-dijo sonriente, me reí bajito, parecíamos dos adolescentes lujuriosos.

-Seguro que sí, pero ahora solo quiero que me hagas el amor-dije girándome en sus brazos, él sonrió coqueto y asintió.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, Señora Cullen.-dijo con una sonrisa, me levanto y dejo sobre la cama con suavidad, su ropa desapareció rápidamente y nos amamos como cada noche, mirándonos a los ojos y con lentitud.

-Te amo.-dije contra sus labios mientras se movía con suavidad dentro de mí, haciéndome jadear.

-Te amo.-respondió con una sonrisa y voz entrecortada.

**…**

-Mami.-era pasada la media noche, Carlisle y yo estábamos abrazados bajo las sabanas, por suerte ya estábamos con las pijamas, habíamos aprendido que con un niño en casa dormir desnudos no era una opción, me iba a levantar pero Carlisle me lo impidió y fue él por nuestro pequeño que venía arrastrando su enorme oso de peluche por el pasillo, Carlisle lo tomo del piso y lo llevo con nosotros.

-¿Qué tienes amor?-pregunte abrazándolo en cuanto lo tuve a mi lado, él se acomodo en mi vientre rápidamente, desde que le habíamos dicho que ahí crecía su hermanito, él amaba dormir abrazándome y cuidando a su hermanito.

-iero momi tigo.-dijo acomodándose con simpleza.

Carlisle sonrió y se acomodo a en el otro lado de la cama, abrazándonos a los tres, así nos quedamos dormidos, nuestra pequeña familia, llena de amor y con un futuro lleno de felicidad, sabía que no siempre sería fácil pero al lado de Carlisle sabía que podía, porque él era mi fuerza.

Abrace a mi pequeño osito contra mi vientre y bese sus cabellitos, mis hijos y mi esposo eran todo para mí, no me imaginaba una vida sin ellos.

-Te amo.-susurre esperando que él me escuchara.

-Ti amo.-dijo mi pequeñito entre dormido, sonreí y por fin me dormí, así con todo lo importante para mí en mis brazos, conmigo.

La vida no siempre es color de rosa, hay que luchar por lo que amas, yo fui débil mucho tiempo pero hoy me siento fuerte, hoy sé que puedo enfrentarme a todo y a todos, por mi familia.


End file.
